The Hardy Boys/Nancy Drew Mysteries (1977)
The Hardy Boys/Nancy Drew Mysteries (re-titled The Hardy Boys Mysteries for season three) is a television series which aired on ABC. The series aired between January 30, 1977 and January 14, 1979, consisting of 46 episodes. Starring *Shaun Cassidy - Joe Hardy (eps1, 3, 5, 7, 9, 11, 13, 15-23, 25, 28-34, 40, 42) *Parker Stevenson - Frank Hardy (eps1, 3, 5, 7, 9, 11, 13, 15-23, 25, 28-34, 40, 42) *Pamela Sue Martin - Nancy Drew (eps2, 4, 6, 8, 10, 12, 14-16, 18-19, 24, 26-27) 'Also Starring' *Edith Atwater - Aunt Gertrude (eps1, 5, 7, 13) *Edmund Gilbert - Fenton Hardy (eps1, 3, 5, 7, 9, 13, 15-16, 18-20, 22-23, 29-30, 40) *George O'Hanlon, Jr. - Ned Nickerson (eps2, 4, 6, 8, 10, 12) *Jack Kelly - Harry Hammond (eps40, 42) *Jean Rasey - George Fayne (eps2, 4, 6, 8, 10, 12, 14) *Lisa Eilbacher - Callie Shaw (eps1, 3, 5, 7, 9, 13) *and William Schallert as Carson Drew (eps2, 4, 6, 8, 10, 12, 14, 24, 26-27) 'Guest Stars' *A Martinez - Henry Salazar (ep10) *Anne Lockhart - Sarah Masters (ep20) *Archie Johnson - Dinko Warner (ep6) *Bert Kramer - Steve Donner (ep3) *Bob Crane - Danny Day (ep8) *Bobby Troup - Piano Player (ep31) *Bonnie Ebsen - Sharon Anderson (ep21) *Brian Byers - Morgan (ep4) *Bruce Gordon - House Detective (ep11) *Carl Betz - Alex Richmond (ep8) *Casey Kasem - Paul Hamilton (eps18-19) *Cesare Danova - Moustapha (ep17) *Charles Robinson - Roper (ep24) *Clive Revill - Philip Bronson (eps18-19) *Craig Littler - Vince (ep10) *Craig Stevens - Alexander Cartel (ep23), The Scorpion (ep42) *Dan O'Herlihy - Griffin (ep26) *Darleen Carr - Helena Martin (ep40) *David Wayne - John Addams (ep12) *Debbie Clinger - Liz (ep11) *Deborah Ryan - Jackie Ryan (ep23) *Deborah Walley - Gina Bartelli (ep33) *Diana Muldaur - Leta Manheim (ep30) *Dick Gautier - Tail Gunner (ep9) *Dina Merrill - Thelma March (ep8) *Edd Byrnes - Hans Monckton (ep33) *Elizabeth Stack - Sally Kline (ep25) *Elyssa Davalos - Wendy Bonner (ep17) *Fabian - Paul Leyton (ep33) *Frank Michael Liu - Lt. Kirk (ep11) *Gary Crosby - Yates (ep33) *Gary Wood - "Dan Gillson" (ep34) *Gene Evans - Sergeant Feinauer (ep28) *Guy Stockwell - Lieutenant Collins (ep28) *H.M. Wynant - Peter Howard (ep12) *Harold Sylvester - Ngotu (ep20) *Harry Rhodes - Lieutenant Astor (ep19) *Herbert Voland - Chief Ezra Collig *Howard Platt - Sidney Tabor (ep5) *Hunter von Leer - Agent Stone (ep21) *Irene Tedrow - Ruby Coot (ep6) *Jack Colvin - Lieutenant Holt (ep24) *Jack Hogan - Mr. Turner (ep34) *James Callahan - Haggarty (eps31-32) *James Hong - Dr. Kirin Kwo Low (ep30) *James Shigeta - Kapala (ep11) *Jean Marie Hon - Kim (ep30) *Jeff David - Lieutenant Rashid (ep17) *Jerry Quarry - Big Jerry (ep27) *Jillian Kesner - Paula Clark (ep14) *Jim Antonio - Rigby (ep1) *Jim Ishida - Surfer (ep11) *Joe Bennett - Alex Campbell (ep28) *John Carter - Walter Tobin (ep6) *John Ericson - Captain Rogers (ep26) *John Karlen - Rocky McQue (ep27) *John Mark Robinson - Mark Crawford (ep34) *John Pleshette - Carl Fry (ep7) *John Quade - Sheriff (ep21) *John Van Dreelen - Mayor (eps15-16) *Johnny Sekka - Ambassador (eps31-32) *Joseph Ruskin - Hans (ep42) *Julius Harris - Dr. Dove (eps31-32) *Ken Swofford - Captain (ep9) *Kim Cattrall - Marie Claire (eps31-32) *Kimberly Beck - Sue (ep23) *Kitty Ruth - Beverly Dettman (ep22) *Larry Storch - Jesse Miller (ep25) *Len Lesser - Car Thief (ep4) *Leon Askin - Haufman Berger (eps15-16) *Les Lannom - George Tompkins (ep11) *Linda Dano - Josette (eps31-32) *Lisa Reeves - Becky (ep11) *Lloyd Bochner - Dr. Mann (ep29) *Marc Vahanian - Simon (ep3) *Maren Jensen - Maryann Dalton/Teri Turner (ep34) *Marj Dusay - Dr. Janice Craddock (ep5) *Marjorie Lord - Clara Jordan (ep10) *Mark Harmon - Chip Garvey (ep14) *Martha Garrett - Alicia Peterson (ep25) *Martin Kove - Pete Miller (ep14) *Maureen McCormick - Karen Phillips (ep24) *Melanie Griffith - Stacey Blain (ep29) *Michael Pataki - Deputy Foley (ep14) *Monte Markham - Professor Jack Wall (ep2) *Nicholas Hammond - Lt. Douglas Burke (ep27) *Peter Bromilow - Saunders (ep20) *Phillip R. Allen - Everett (ep4) *Pippa Scott - Janet Musante (ep8) *Queenie Smith - Lela (ep6) *Ray Milland - Dr. Orin Thatcher (eps31-32) *Richard Kiel - Haunted House Manager (ep1) *Richard Loo - Chen Lee (ep13) *Richard Narita - Desk Clerk (ep11) *Rick Nelson - Tony Eagle (ep7) *Rick Springfield - Ned Nickerson (ep26) *Robert Alda - Robert Jordan (ep10) *Robert Horton - Alan Kline (ep30) *Robert Sampson - Lou Haskell (ep7) *Robin Chesler - Marcia Collins (ep5) *Robin Mattson - Carla Bradley (ep22) *Roger Bowen - Mr. Engals (ep11) *Roger C. Carmel - John Bender (ep24) *Roger Davis - Sonny (ep1) *Rosalind Chao - Lily (ep13) *Rudy Diaz - Carlos (ep23) *Sandy Ward - Captain Bill Maguire (ep3) *Shelly Novack - Wally Siebert (ep11) *Simon Scott - Commander (ep1) *Stephen McNally - Mr. Phillips (ep24) *Stuart Whitman - Trevor Masters (ep20) *Susan Buckner - George Fayne (eps24, 26, 33) *Susan Pratt O'Hanlon - Ann (ep10) *Susan Woollen - Cathy Addams (ep12) *Tara Buckman - Bernie Lucas (ep34) *Terry Kiser - Ben Halstead (ep14) *Thayer David - Goldman (ep22) *Titus Napoleon - Lew (ep11) *Tommy Sands - Kanner (ep33) *Tony Burton - Gilmore Lee (ep27) *Trini Lopez - Julio Ramirez (ep25) *Troy Donahue - Alan Summerville (ep33) *Val Avery - Skipper (ep14), Tracy (ep25) *Val DeVargas - Mr. Abdul (ep17) *Vic Damone - Ski Team Supervisor (ep33) *Victor Buono - Seth Taylor (ep8) *Victor Holchak - Berardi (ep21) *William Sylvester - Martin Dettman (ep22) *and Barry Primus as Peter Abrams (ep30) *and Debra Clinger as Harriet (ep28) *and Dorothy Malone as Mrs. Blain (ep29) *and John Colicos as Col. Morbius (ep40) *and Lou Antonio as The Director (ep19) *and Nico Minardos as Paco (ep24) *and Penny Peyser as Suzie (ep9) *and Percy Rodrigues - Minister (ep20) *and Taryn Power as Helene (ep17) 'Special Appearance By' *Jaclyn Smith - Jaclyn Smith (ep19) *James Wainwright - Arlo Weatherly (eps18-19) *Paul Williams - Allison Troy (eps15-16) *Robert Wagner - Robert Wagner (ep19) 'Special Guest Stars' *Beverly Garland - Thelma (ep10) *Christopher Connelly - Sandy Castelli (ep24) *Dane Clark - Capt. Powers (ep12) *David Opatoshu - Professor Desmond (ep5) *Howard Duff as Lt. Martinelle (eps31-32) *J.D. Cannon - Jason Fox (eps18-19) *Jack Jones - Sam "Hubba" Hubblemeyer (ep34) *Lloyd Nolan - Professor Anton Hendricks (ep40) *Lorne Greene as Inspector Stavlin (eps15-16) *Macdonald Carey - Senator John Martin (ep42) *Robin Mattson - Sheila (ep42) *Simon Oakland - Lt. Eghan (ep27) *and Dennis Weaver as Himself (ep18) *and Howard Cosell as Himself (ep14) *and Joan Prather as Adriane (ep12) 'And Special Guest Star' *Janet Louise Johnson as Nancy Drew (eps31-33) 'Co-Starring' *Albert Popwell - Keino (ep20) *Alex Rodine - Russian Attaché (ep5) *Britt Leach - Farina (ep21) *Carl Esmond - Kolbe (eps15-16) *Deidre Berthrong - Leslie Johnston (ep7) *Dimitra Arliss - Hazel Thompson (ep3) *Don Marshall - Flight Engineer Eddy Baker (ep22) *Duncan Gamble - Skip McTeague (ep40) *Frank Parker - Captain Morse (ep22) *Herb Braha - Prager (ep22) *Jamie Lee Curtis - Mary (ep10) *John Bleifer - Jensen (ep16) *John Brandon - Agent Thomas (ep21) *John Clavin - Hal (ep22) *Jorge Cervera Jr. - Ramone (ep23) *Josh Taylor - Quentin Miles (ep9) *Migdia Varela - Maria (ep10) *Parley Baer - Doc Wilson (ep20) *Paul Tulley - Thug #2 (ep9) *Robert Englund - Gar (ep10) *Ruth Cox - Bess Marvin (eps15-16, 18) *Sam Gilman - Mr. Hodges (ep5) *Susan Woollen - Margaret (ep22) *Walt Davis - Eric Litton (ep9) *and Gary Springer as Chet Morton *Alex Sheafe as Dr. Freedman (ep28) *Andy Romano as MacKenzie (ep25) *Arthur Peterson as Old Man Jensen (ep2) *Barbara Collentine as Sylvia (ep6) *Bill Quinn as Andy Hudson (ep3) *Bill Saito as Chao (ep13) *Bob Golden as 1st Reporter (ep8) *Brad Trumbull as Sheriff Andrew Houghton (ep3) *Brian Culhane as Hunch (ep27) *Chip Lucia as Pete (ep28) *David Chow as Wang (ep13) *Derek Murcott as 1st Mate (ep12) *Don Diamond as Lt. Rogers (ep42) *Donna Lynn Adrian as Model (ep34) *Floyd Levine as Brandon (eps18-19) *George Murdock as Officer Harlen (ep1) *Gino Conforti as Desk Clerk (ep40) *Gordon Jump as Officer Hooper (ep4) *Hal Frederick as Mabotu (eps31-32) *John Kerry as Stratton (ep1) *John Lupton as Townsend (ep19) *John Roper as Lockhart (ep26) *John Sistunk as Seaman (ep12) *Jorge Moreno as Cortez (ep26) *Ken Scott as Conrad (ep34) *Kenneth Tobey as Chandler (ep25) *Leone Adams as Interviewer (ep12) *Lew Brown as 2nd Officer (ep1) *Mary Jo Catlett as Dora (ep6) *Michael Quinn as Hargrove (eps18-19) *Nancy Stephens as Mrs. Morgan (ep28) *Nina Axelrod as Kathryn Martin (ep42) *Pamela Jean Bryant as Jeanette (ep40) *Peter Brandon as The Director (ep8) *Peter Fox as Directors Assistant (ep14) *Raynold Gideon as Morgan (ep28) *Reb Brown as Tony Rosselli (ep12) *Richard Lee Sung as Chu (ep13) *Richard LePore as Allyn (ep29) *Royal Dano as Grant (ep29) *Skip Ward as 2nd Agent (ep2) *Terry Jastro as Director (ep14) *Walt Davis as Stewart (ep26) *William Campbell as Markham (ep26) 'with' *Al Berry - Harlequin (ep31) *Albert Carrier - Paris Hotel Clerk (ep15) *Alyscia Maxwell - Secretary (ep20) *Angelo Rossitto - Hawker (eps31-32) *Anthony Carbone - Harry Champion (ep26) *Armand Cerami - Hawkins (ep19) *Ben Frommer - Second Citizen (ep16) *Bernie Taupin as Tim (eps15-16) *Bob Navarro - Reporter (ep18) *Bonnie Ebsen as Madge (ep1) *Brandyn Artise - Operator (ep20) *Brendan Burns - Haverman (ep13) *Brett Williams - Officer Shelley (ep28) *Byron Webster - 1st Newsman (ep22) *Chao-Li Chi - Professor Chaing (ep30) *Claude Bessy as Frenchie (eps15-16) *Dan Goodman - Peter Harris (ep21) *Dante De Andre - Maitre D' (ep23) *Dennis Levine - Radar Operator (ep22) *Dick Ryal as Head in Crystal Ball (ep1) *Ed Crick - Jefferson (ep29) *Eddra Gale - Fat Lady (ep31) *Elena Frank - Lisa Lindsay (ep22) *Eugene Peterson - Pit Boss (ep24) *Fred Hemmings - Announcer (ep11) *Fritz Feld - Fritz (ep15) *Geoff Parks as Ticket Taker (ep7) *George Dunn - Bellman (ep31) *George Perina - Monk (ep16) *Gil Stratton - Announcer (ep24) *Gino Ardito - 2nd Newsman (ep22) *Hanna Hertelendy - Fortune Teller (ep10) *Henry Gayle Sanders - Guard (ep5) *Jack Frey - Clown (ep31) *Jack Scalici - Hotel Clerk (ep29) *Jack Schultz - Lt. Oates (ep5) *Janet Curtis - Blond (ep17), Marisa (ep9) *Joe Penny as Brandon (ep2) *John Dresden - Brock (ep25) *Joseph Abdullah - Melon Vendor (ep17) *Judith Doty - Administrator (ep9) *Julio Medina - Clerk (ep23) *Karen Fredrik - Mandy (ep25) *Kenny Endoso - Rick (ep34) *Kopi Sotiropulos as Miklos (ep40) *Larry Levine - Clerk (ep24), Wolfman (ep16) *Larry Watson - Skeleton (ep31) *Lidia Kristen - Maid (ep16) *Luling Dixon - Nurse (ep30) *Lynne Randall - Mrs. Engals (ep11) *Madeline Taylor - Old Woman (eps31-32) *Marc Alaimo - Masked Man (ep14) *Marilyn King - Mrs. Phillips (ep24) *Mario Machado - Umpire (ep24) *Martin Kosleck - First Citizen (ep16) *Michael Jackson - Newscaster (ep30) *Michael Salcido - Technician (ep5) *Michael Swan - Officer (ep5) *Missy Gold - Grace (ep26) *Nathan Jung - Cho-Lin (ep34) *Ned Van Zandt as Richard Johnston (ep7) *Norbert Schiller - Caretaker (ep15) *Norbert Weisser as Gurd (eps15-16) *Norman Bartold - Bradshaw (ep25) *Norman Howell - Bellhop (ep25) *Patch MacKenzie - Girl (ep11) *Paul Regina - Steve (ep28) *Penelope Gillette - Hotel Woman (ep29) *Peter MacLean - Haviland (ep26) *Peter Weiss as Vittorio (ep40) *Philip Kenneally - Desk Sergeant (ep27) *Reggie Nalder as The Man (ep1) *Rick Goldman - Bert (ep19) *Robert Ball - Hotel Man (ep29) *Robert Karnes as Sheriff King *Robert Miano - Roth (ep21) *Roger Til - Paris Police Officer (ep15) *Ron Henriquez - Chicano Fighter (ep27) *Ron Nyman as 1st Agent (ep2) *Rozelie Gayle - 1st Twin (ep22) *Sandie Newton - Mandy (eps18-19) *Shep Sanders - Conductor (ep33) *Skip Ward - Cop (ep28) *Sonny LaRocca - Eddie (ep28) *Sparky Marcus - Charles (ep26) *Tanya George as Greek Dancer (ep40) *Thomas Allard - Tex (ep17) *Tony Dow - Mason (ep21) *Tony Mich - Officer (ep27) *Ursaline Bryant - Ms. Foster (ep18) *Vladimir - Pomo (ep11) *Walter Janowitz - Waiter (ep15) *Walter Klenhard - Smith (ep42) *Warren Munson - Controller (ep22) *Wayde Preston - Sheriff (ep29) *William Larsen - Doctor Hull (ep14) *and Peter Forster as Desk Clerk (eps31-32) Category:TV Series Category:1977 TV Series